Where are you? Or should we get over you?
by MaryAllen92
Summary: Naruto is missing, so team 7 and their new teammate must find Naruto. Team 7's new teammate must learn about Naruto to find him with her ability, can she learn? And can they teach? Will they find naruto? Find out!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I hope you like this; I was listening to a music video and doing my homework when it came to me. Thank You Krillin the Villin! Your music video gave me the idea!**

**Where are you? Or should we get over you?**

**Prologue **

"_Change it," said an old man with a weird looking hat on as he dropped a young man's file on his desk. _

"_But…but I worked on that look for a whole hour," said a blond young man with blue eyes and fox like whiskers on his face. "That took forever!" He exclaimed._

_The old man shook his head. "How will the ninja recognize you, like if you get lost? Are you planning to wear that face paint on all the time? And you aren't even wearing your headband for us to tell if you are even with our village."_

_The blond shrugged. "I don't want to mess it up for tomorrow. I'll wear, I promise just not today."_

"_Fine, I still want you to retake that picture, Naruto." The old man told him._

"_Yes, Hockage." Naruto said as he left.

* * *

_

**Present **

A silver haired girl with violet eyes sat on the railing of the bridge that she was suppose to meet her teammates, and her late, as always, teacher. Her hair rested on the top of her head in a bun, and her bangs hung out and fell to the sides of her head. Her headband, with the Konaha symbol, was sitting on the top of her head tied around like a hair band. She had on a black ninja suit with a silver skirt around her waist; she also had a white, short t-shirt on with no sleeves. Two black gloves covered her hands, so that no one would be able to see them. She sighed, for she knew her teammates and teacher weren't going to show this early. She pulled off one of her gloves and looked at her hand, it was marked by an S-Class Criminal, Itachi. It showed the mark of his eyes, the shingarin. She put the glove on, knowing it was her mistake for helping him.

She remembered the meeting she had with the fifth Hockage. The Hockage had asked her to find Naruto Uzamaki. Naruto Uzamaki had been missing for over three years from a mission that he had alone, but he never returned. _Where did you really go Naruto?

* * *

_

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I know it's short, but the next chap won't be, it'll be longer, I hope. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chap! And I hope you liked this one!**

**Where are you? Or should we get over you?**

**Chapter 1: Who are you?**

A silver haired girl with violet eyes sat on the railing of the bridge that she was suppose to meet her teammates, and her late, as always, teacher. Her hair rested on the top of her head in a bun, and her bangs hung out and fell to the sides of her head. Her headband, with the Konaha symbol, was sitting on the top of her head tied around like a hair band. She had on a black ninja suit with a silver skirt around her waist; she also had a white, short t-shirt on with no sleeves. Two black gloves covered her hands, so that no one would be able to see them. She sighed, for she knew her teammates and teacher weren't going to show this early. She pulled off one of her gloves and looked at her hand, it was marked by an S-Class Criminal, Itachi. It showed the mark of his eyes, the shingarin. She put the glove on, knowing it was her mistake for helping him.

A rustle in the bushes made her jump, she fell flat on her face from falling off the railing frontward. She tried to jump up as fast as she could and pull her kunai out as quick as she could, but the person had one pointed to her neck when she got up. The person lowered it and chuckled, "Told you would you get you back for sneaking up on me," the person said. This person, or boy, had black hair and his eyes were black. He wore white shorts and a dark blue short-sleeved shirt. He shook his head, "I told you so, and you know I'm always right."

The girl snorted, "Yea, yea Sasuke, you wish. You're never right." With that she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He blinked wildly. "Dang it, she got me again," he said when he turned around; a kunai was pointed to his neck. "Like I said, you got me again."

She smiled as she put her weapon up. "I told you that you wished."

Sasuke smirked. "Yea, you told me so this time Tea. But I'll get you next time." He vowed.

Tea laughed. "You wish, you wish, and you wish." She sat back on the rail and sighed. "You know you and Sakura never told me about your old teammate, who was he or she?"

Sasuke sighed as he began to get the 'I'm-staring-in-space-again' look. "He was a blond, with blue eyes and whisker marks. His name is or was Naruto Uzamaki. Naruto, or who I used to call 'Dobe', I'm surprised I used to hang out with him. I also used to despise him, but now I wonder why I did despise him, yet he was annoying."

Tea sighed. "I'm sorry I asked, its just Tsuande asked me yesterday to find him. She told me I could bring Sakura and you, Sasuke, but I just need to know, what's he like?"

Sasuke sighed. "Why do you need to know?" Sasuke gave her that weird look, the one that made her shiver.

She didn't like 'the' look, it made her feel like someone that did something wrong or told someone the wrong thing so it messed everyone, and now they were curious. She looked away from him, looking at the sky, she knew she had to tell him, plus the Hokage wanted her to take them with her. "I was given a mission today…" she paused. _What could I tell him, oh yea, I got a mission from the Hokage and she asked me to find Naruto who has been missing for over three years. _She sighed. "Tsuande asked me to find your old teammate, Naruto. I don't know how I'm going to, but I'm going to find him…but I'll really need Sakura's and your help. I don't know anything about him, so I don't know how I would find him. Could you two…" she couldn't bear it, Sasuke's face had turned angry, and his eyes stared right through her. "Sasuke? Please?"

Sasuke turned away from her; he hated it that she was asking him to help her with something like this. He didn't even want to talk to Naruto after he left on a mission without them. He shook his head, "I'll help, but you owe me one, and Sakura…we'll find out an answer from her. I don't think she'll even say yes though, she was pretty mad the day we found out that Naruto left without us."

Tea nodded. "I understand, thanks anyway." She jumped off the railing without a bit of interest why Kakashi was early. "Hi teach." She said as she walked off into the woods. "Let's get started."

Kakashi started to nod, but then he noticed that Sakura wasn't there. "Where's Sakura?" He asked as he began to look around for the pink haired girl. "She has never been late…" he paused. "Oh I forgot again…she has business with the Hokage."

Tea simply ignored him and went into the forest, then she stood at their training ground and sighed. "Hey Teach," she said as she stared through the forest; pass the training grounds into the vast place outside of their forest and village. "I was given a mission, and I took it. But there are some problems…a student that you used to teach left three years ago on a mission by his self, there was one problem though he didn't show up after the mission was done. Instead he has been missing, the Hokage gave me a mission that deals with him, but I just need one thing. I need to know more about Naruto Uzamaki." She turned toward Kakashi with a serious look on her face, her eyes were blank, and her face showed nothing but seriousness. "I need to know him before tomorrow."

Sasuke stood by Kakashi and said nothing what's so ever.

Kakashi just glanced at him and suddenly knew that Sasuke wasn't going to help him out. He sighed. "I'll tell you while you two train."

So it began, while Sasuke and Tea spared against one another, Kakashi told Tea as much as he could about Naruto. By the end of the day, after Tea won against Sasuke, Kakashi took them out to eat, which was an unusual Kakashi thing to do. He talked a bit more about Naruto at dinner, saying everything he could that made Naruto sound almost normal. But then he came to a part that bothered even him and the village. "Naruto," he said slowly as he set his spoon down. "Naruto has a demon sealed inside him, the demon's name is…"

Tea interrupted him, "Kyubbi, I know. You know, so far all I've gotten is information that hasn't told me anything about Naruto. The Hokage told me all this, this morning, in one sentence. 'Naruto was the best person ever, he did tricks, he talked a lot, he didn't know his manners, but he was the best thing the village ever had, except he had demon inside of him, and you know which one.' That's what she said, one long sentence, and you've told me nothing about him, except the same thing in paragraphs, stories. She didn't say one thing though, that he was brave and protective. That's one thing she didn't say…or two things." She pushed her bowl of ramen away from her; she hadn't taken even three bites of it. She then stood up and began to walk out, "Thanks. Oh and Sasuke, Teach, if you two and Sakura want to come on the mission with me, meet me at the gate at four in the morning. See ya later!" She simply waved and walked off.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, and Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Should we go?" Asked Kakashi. "Would Sakura even be willing to go?"

Sasuke shrugged, then he too pushed his bowl away and began to walk out. "See ya at four in the morning at the gate." He said calmly. "Tell Sakura, she would be pretty mad if we left without telling her."

* * *

**Sasuke's Home **

Sasuke began to pack everything he needed to go on a mission with Tea, Kakashi, and maybe Sakura. Sasuke sighed as he began to put some extra weapons in his bag. "So, I'm going to see you again Naruto, and you'll meet your replacement. Tea is just like you, I just hope you can take Sakura off my hands, that is if you still love her."

Sasuke finally finished packing and began to get ready for bed, but he couldn't. He opened his front door and began to leave again to train to get his mind off Naruto and the mission for tomorrow, but when he opened his door, Tea was standing there. She didn't look like herself. She was wearing regular clothes, which didn't seem normal for her. Her usual ninja suit was replaced with dark blue jeans and a black shirt. And her hair was up in bun with a hat on top of her hair. Instead of gloves though, she had bandages, which he hadn't figured out why. "What are you doing her Tea?" He asked her as he pulled her inside.

She shrugged. "I couldn't go to sleep, and I knew you wouldn't be asleep by now since you always come to the bridge with circles under your eyes."

Sasuke sighed. "You can always figure me out huh?" He went to his kitchen and got them both water to drink, then he brought it to her and shook his head. "What's with the bandages?" He asked her as he took a sip of his water.

Tea sighed. "You'll find out soon, when it's right." She began to get up to leave, when she stopped. "Will I see you, Kakashi, and Sakura with me tomorrow?"

Sasuke nodded. "I don't know about Sakura, but you will see Kakashi and me, I promise."

Tea sighed a relived sigh. "Okay then, I will see you tomorrow." She then left for her home. "Don't wear your self out." She then walked out the door. _You'll need the strength tomorrow. _

Sasuke sighed as he watched her walk out the door. _You better not train your self out too. You'll need the strength.

* * *

_

**A/N: I hope you liked it. R&R! I'll try my best to update as soon as I can! I promise!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter! I'm doing my best to keep these stories on as long as I can. Well, one with the story!**

**Where are you? Or should we get over you?**

**Chapter 2: On to the Mission We Go**

**Training Grounds**

Tea stood in the training grounds panting for air. She had been up for hours, training. She knew it wasn't good for her, training so much. Sasuke or even Sakura would kill her if they saw her up training so late. She leaned against a tree and slumped against it. Sitting on the ground she looked up in the sky, the stars were starting to disappear, and she knew she would need a few hours of sleep. She pulled a watch from her pants pocket and her eyes widened at the time. "Two in the morning," she gasped, "already! I gotta get ready!"

She began to run home, but ended up falling flat on her face. She growled low in her throat. She was weak, weak from training. She sighed, she knew a jutsu that could get her home in seconds, but this jutsu would take a lot of chakra. She sighed again." I'm sorry Sasuke." With that she disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared in a semi clean house. She stood up wincing from the pain in her arms and legs. She somehow managed to get in the shower and took a very ice cold shower to loosen her muscles and wash the dirt and blood off.

When she was finally done, she cooked her self a breakfast that would, hopefully, restore her energy. Cooking her self some food, she then packed her self and her teammates food for the trip. She threw a couple clothes in a bag, a toothbrush, a brush, and shampoo soon followed after. While still eating, she put on her ninja suit, under dark blue jeans and black shirt. Pulling on her shoes and putting her up and hat on she began to run out the door, or more like stumbled out the door. Her bag was on her back, and she finally managed to get her shoes on, hair up, and hat on. And she finally finished her breakfast as she got to the gate.

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura weren't there yet. She still wasn't even sure Sakura would come.

When Sasuke finally appeared, he was scolding Kakashi, as a pink haired girl dragged their silver haired teacher to the gate. "Hi Sakura, Sasuke…uh Teach!" She blinked a couple of times. "Is he asleep?"

Sakura looked at their teacher and dropped him. Tea and Sasuke covered their ears; they knew exactly what was about to happen. "WAKE UP KAKASHI!" Sakura yelled in his ear.

Kakashi jumped up saluting as if he was talking to the Hokage. "Yes ma'am!" He said as if he was in the army. "Your order is my command."

Sasuke and Tea covered their mouths quickly, but a few giggles escaped from both of their mouths and in-between their fingers. Kakashi finally snapped out of his sleep mode and they were on their way to find their long lost friend.

As they walked, suddenly Tea stopped right in the middle of the path. "I meant to tell y'all, we have rules on this mission." She turned toward them, her face changed. "Rule one, if I disappear don't come looking for me. Just keep walking, I'll find you. Also, rule two, ask questions never. Rule three, I'll do the fighting, no stepping in."

All three nodded. They knew how Tea was; she was called a loner before she came to Konoha, and then she become apart of their team. After replacing Naruto, she was thought of an individual or independent. Sasuke gave her one of his houses of the Uchiha estate. She paid rent, ever though he really never accepted it. She was also thought of a cruel person, but once you got to know her, she wasn't one. She was a protector; a protector protected his or her friends. She never gave up, but now they didn't know what to do when she took it too far, like Naruto.

Sasuke sighed. "We got it Tea, we should know your rules by now, especially now. We know you won't let us get hurt, but sometimes you must let us fight. We are going to fight, even if you don't like it.

Tea sighed. She knew that one day, she would have to up on these rules. She heard that this Naruto that they were looking for was pretty stubborn, like herself. Also, she didn't have enough strength for fighting right now. "You will do as I say," she said as she began walking again, "as long as I am here, you'll do as I say no matter what."

All three of them began following her when someone jumped in their way. It looked like a young man about their age. He had a mask covering his mouth and nose, and his hair was covered by his hiate. He smirked, "What are you ninjas doing on my property? Ger out, now."

Tea pulled out her kunai. "We will not leave," she said, her eyes were burning with fire. "We will finish what we've started."

The young man charged at her. "If you will not leave, then you will perish." He said as he did a couple of seals. "Kage No Bushin Jutsu!" Twenty of the young man appeared and nineteen of them ran at her with kunai, but one was running at her friends.

She growled low in her throat. "Rasengan!" she yelled after she gathered most of her chakra in her hand. She fired it all of the nineteen men running at her and they all disappeared. She then did another jutsu that Sasuke taught her. "Chidori!" She yelled gathering more of her chakra in her hand and fired it at the real young man. He fell back and she smirked as she fell to her knees. "It looked like you perished." She said and then stood up and walked or limped toward her friends. "No one touches my friends, especially the ones I love." She never glanced at them, but they knew whom she was talking about.

The young man smirked. "Rasengan and Chidori? How nice, I know a man who can use Rasengan too, but I didn't know that a girl could us both attacks. I'll have to report it to my boss, and see what he says." The man started to do seals and before the last, he said, "Expect more competition before you find the one you desire or should I say face." He finished the last seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tea sighed as she slumped against a tree. "More fights, more people, more attention, and more wasted chakra."

Sasuke glared at Tea. "So you did do what I told you never to do anymore." His arms were crossed, and his eyes were cold and glaring at her. "You promised."

Tea stood up shaking. Her feet were going to give out on her soon, and she knew it. "I'm fine thank you, and also don't worry about me, worry about them." She began walking again, but after a couple of miles, her legs gave out. She would have fell ungracefully, but a chair made of sand caught her.

"You alright?" Asked a red headed boy. He had black circles around his eyes, and a huge bottle (or whatever you want to call it) was on his back with the cap off. "You would think Loner that that you would know better by now."

Tea winced. Loner was what Gaara called her before she went to Konoha. "Hi Gaara," she said with a weak smile. "How's it going?"

Gaara shook his head at her strained voice. "Well you see Loner, everything was going ratherly perfect before I ran into you." He looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "What are you doing with them?" He asked coldly. "And where's the annoying one, Naruto?"

Sasuke and Sakura turned away as Tea looked at the ground. "Naruto…he disappeared three years ago, Gaara. I was given a mission to find him, and I brought them with me, but we've had no luck so far. Naruto…hasn't returned from his mission. So the Hokage asked me to look for him, and I brought them with me, they are my new teammates."

Gaara smirked. "Teammates?" He shook his head. "Last time I checked, you, Loner, were telling me that you didn't work with teammates."

Tea's eyes were getting heavier by the second. "So what," she said, her voice wavering as she tried to stay awake. "I've changed, that's all that matters."

Gaara could tell she was tired and shook his head again. "Yet you are still weak as you were a long time ago." He then looked at her concerningly. "You should rest, we'll make camp and stay here for the night."

Tea nodded. As her eyes began to close. "Thanks," she whispered faintly, "for everything."

Sasuke sighed as he put the tents up. "I guess we got lucky you ran into us, huh? Tea has changed you know, she knows all the attacks that," gulp, "Naruto…" he paused, "and I know. Rasengan and Chidori at that, she knows both of those, and you shouldn't call her weak. She was just tired because she was up all night training again." Sasuke took a quick glance at Tea's sleeping figure and turned away. "She has gotten a lot stronger."

Gaara sighed. "I know. I've been watching her. Tsunade asked me to keep and eye on you guys, especially her. I only told Tea that she was weak because it helps her get stronger. You know how stubborn she is, just like you old teammate."

Sasuke nodded. "She is…"

* * *

**A/N: It's long, wow! I wasn't going to introduce Gaara till later, but that would be boring. Now, I hope to you, its getting interesting…well to me it is! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chap!**

**Where are you? Or should we get over you?**

**Chapter 3: A Teammate in Need**

Gaara sighed. "I know. I've been watching her. Tsunade asked me to keep and eye on you guys, especially her. I only told Tea that she was weak because it helps her get stronger. You know how stubborn she is, just like you old teammate."

Sasuke nodded. "She is…"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and Gaara. She didn't want to go near Gaara, she was still afraid; but he was a friend of Tea's. She walked over there with some sticks for the fire. "Is she going to be alright?" She asked, her voice was unsteady. You would think she would be crying, or worrying, about Tea. Yet she was worrying, just not crying. If she cried, that would show that she was weak, and she didn't want to be though weak.

Gaara nodded. "She will be perfectly fine," he replied as he sat down on a rock with his arms and legs crossed. "She is just tired, but I'm just kinda surprised…"

"Surprised about what?"

Gaara turned toward Sasuke. "She should be dead because of the overuse of chakra, but she isn't, just weak. I think she is really stronger than I thought she really was, or else she is hiding something."

Sakura gasped and almost dropped the sticks in her arms. "Tea would never keep something from us…" she glanced at Tea, "would she?"

Gaara's eyes slightly widened. "She did when I was with her…" Gaara looked at them, both straight in the eyes. "Did she tell you that she was a protector?"

Sasuke nodded. "Did she tell you that she is cold to everyone?"

"Yes," Gaara paused. "Has she told you that she has a de…"

A moan was heard and they jumped. Sakura ran to Tea. "Are you alright Tea? You passed out."

Tea looked at her, but it seemed that she was looking through her. "Gaara…Gaara don't tell…them." She managed to whisper and then her eyes gave out on her.

Gaara sighed. "Never mind," he stood up and walked over to Tea. Placing his hand on her forehead he replied, "I won't tell them, not yet." He turned toward Sakura taking his hand off Tea's forehead. "She is delirious. The loss of chakra got to her. She could be delirious for a while. We need to get her to a doctor."

Sakura frowned and was almost on the verge of tears. "I have only learned healing techniques. We will have to get to the next village soon."

Sasuke stood up. "Kakashi! Get everything put up, we are going to the next village."

Kakashi jumped awake with a start and landed on his feet after falling out of the tree he was sleeping in. "Why is it that I'm being bossed around today?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Because you haven't done anything today. Now," he pointed at the tents, "get them put up. NOW!"

Kakashi winced. He ran toward the tents putting them up in two minutes flat. "Done."

Sasuke nodded. He then turned toward Gaara. "Will you be traveling with us?"

Gaara shrugged. "I guess I should. I do have to see if Loner here will be alright." He began to pick Tea up when Sasuke told him not to.

"I will carry her first." He said quietly after picking her up himself and putting her on his back. "We will take turns." He turned toward Kakashi. "Kakashi, you go ahead and go to the closest village. Tell them we are coming, and tell them that we have someone sick who needs a doctor right away."

Kakashi nodded and began to go, but hesitated. "Do you want me to tell them to come meet you?"

"Yes," Sakura replied calmly.

"Yes, now GO!" Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi disappeared in a puff a smoke.

Gaara looked over at the both of them. "Are we running or walking?"

Sasuke smirked. "What else would we be doing? We're running." With that Sasuke started running with Sakura and Gaara behind him.

Sakura was quiet the whole time that is until she saw something Sasuke didn't see before him. "Sasuke!" She warned him. "We should get up in the trees, there are several traps up ahead. And too many branches and roots."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay Sakura." He jumped on to a branch closest to the ground and then jumped from branch to branch. "Sakura! Get ahead of me. I want you to watch for traps for us."

Sakura nodded. "Alright!" She jumped ahead of the two boys telling them where the traps were.

For two days straight they were out in the woods jumping in the trees to the closest village.

Gaara was carrying Tea on his back when they got there. And all four of them, which is including Tea, were hurt badly. Several nurses and doctors were at the gates of the village waiting for them. A young man about the age of ten or so stood there with a small smile, that is until he saw their wounds. "Tend to them immediately!" He ordered.

Two nurses took Tea, while doctors and nurses tended to Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara's wounds. Yet Sasuke had enough and pushed them away. "You need to tend to Tea, she has a horrible fever and has been sick for the past two to three days. She has been delirious. Please tend to her first."

They nodded and ushered them into the hospital.

It took hours before a doctor came in with a frown. "I'm afraid your friend will be weak for a few days…or weeks. She used too much of her chakra. I'm surprised she didn't die from it." The doctor ran his hand through his hair. "She'll be out for a few days, so Tazuna has volunteered to let you three stay with him and his daughter and her son."

Sasuke nodded. "We understand, thank you."

Sakura smiled but then frowned. "Where is Kakashi-sensei?" She asked worriedly.

The doctor smiled. "He is with Tazuna this minute. I believe they are catching up on old times." The doctor chuckled. "They've talking for a long time. I do believe you know where Tazuna's house is, and if not," he gestured to a young boy, "Inari will show you."

The young boy, Inari, smiled. His brown shaggy hair was still shaggy. And he was still wearing his green and white hat on his head. His attire had changed to a white shirt, a green vest, with blue jeans. "Its nice to see you all again." He said in a happy voice. "Where is Naruto? I want to tell him all my adventures!"

Sakura winced, Sasuke turned away, and Gaara just crossed his arms. "Naruto isn't with us," Sakura said as she tried to keep a straight face, "he went on a mission three years ago and hasn't came back yet. We are on a mission to find him."

Inari frowned. "Oh…Naruto told me he would come visit again two years ago. He came by and helped us with our village." His smile reappeared once again. "He promised to come back, believe it!"

Sakura broke and started crying in to her hands. While Sasuke put that fake mask up, but he failed and tears fell from his eyes. Gaara bit his lip. He hadn't seen Naruto in a while, but he remembered what he told him. Inari frowned. "I'm sorry," he turned away from them and looked at the ground, "we better get to my grandpa's house before he gets dark. Come on."

**Tazuna's House**

It took only a few minutes to get to Tazuna's, but it was very quiet on the way there. Sakura had managed to regain her self, and Sasuke was able to put his mask up. Sasuke, Sakura, and Gaara were in their rooms that night, after they had supper. During the middle of the night while everyone was asleep Sakura and Gaara went into Sasuke's room and they all talked about Tea. "When she wakes we will have to leave soon…" Sasuke said in a whisper.

"But she'll be too weak…"

"We'll carry her…"

"She doesn't want us fighting though…"

All through the night the talked about what to do. They had promised not to fight, and to only allow Tea to fight, but that was only because she made them promise. Sasuke sighed. "Gaara," he ran his hand though his hair, "are you going to come with us? Are you going to travel with us?"

Gaara hesitated. He did have to watch over Tea, just like he promised Tsuande. "I'll travel with you three…four. I have made a promise to the fifth Hokage, and I can't break that promise," he sighed, "I'm under contract. I'll travel with you."

Sakura smiled. "Another teammate!" She squealed but then covered her mouth to keep herself quiet.

Sasuke shook his head. "Fine, you aren't under oath to not fight…yet. So when Tea has woken up we will travel, and you will fight." Sasuke sighed. "I hate feeling useless, I want to fight, but I made a promise."

Gaara nodded. "I know. I will fight to protect you all. I promise."

Sasuke smiled. "Okay then. We need to get some rest. We have to check up on Tea tomorrow. If she is awake we will leave tomorrow." Sasuke lay down in his bed. "G'night and see you in the morning."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! R&R! Please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long!**

**Where are you? Or should we get over you?**

**Chapter 4: Mission Truly Beginning**

It took a few days before Tea finally woke. Sasuke complained the whole time that is while she was asleep. When she woke, he quieted. He was planning to tell her that they were leaving, but he couldn't. It felt as if someone had shoved a sock in his mouth to keep him from saying anything. Instead, they waited, which is quite hard for Sasuke Uchiha.

Tea walked around Tazuna's house, stumbling every few steps. Gaara walked by her and made sure she didn't fall. "So, what are we going to do while we wait till you are able to walk again?" He finally asked as he walked backwards in front of her.

She smirked. "All of you will train." She stopped and Gaara kept walking. "Tr…"

"Nice warning Tea." Gaara sat on the ground, behind him…a tree. He rubbed his head as Tea held in her laughter, or tried.

Laughter bursted from her mouth, "It was a better one than Shoku **(is that the demons name?)** would have given you."

Garra's eyes narrowed. "Okay, that's it. You and me, fight, now."

Tea smirked. "You are willing to fight someone injured?" Hey eyes were playful. "Alright. You want to fight, then lets fight." Quickly she pulled her hair up and pulled her headband over her eyes. "And to make it fair I will just use my senses, minus my eyes."

"So now you are going to make a mockery of me? I'll beat you for that." Gaara yelled. He ran at her first, only to be tapped on the shoulder.

"Peek-a-boo." She said as she smacked him in the face with her fist. A sand hand grabbed her around the waist and she cried out. "Let go!" She could actually feel her wounds reopening.

A leg shot out from the middle of nowhere and kicked Gaara in the face. And then the person ran to Tea. "Are you alright?" A voice asked.

Everything was swirling around her, but some how she managed to nod. "Don't do that again Gaara, she is still weak. This is her mission, and we do need her in one piece." The pink haired kunoichi said as she shook her finger at him. "And no fighting at that."

The black haired avenger knelt next to Tea. "Are you sure you are fine?" He asked concerned. "We can't leave until you are in shape to even stand. So you've got to tell me now. Are you alright, and are you sure?"

Tea began to shake her head, but her hand went to her head. "N…no." She whispered. "I feel…dizzy…"

Sasuke picked her up in his arms and sighed. "I'm putting her back in bed, she has been up for too long. And she has had enough fresh air." He shot a glare at Gaara. "We'll talk later Gaara." He said quietly as he walked inside Tazuna's house. Tea looked up at him with her violet eyes but he shook his head. "No." Sasuke said plainly.

A frown came on her face. "But…" her voice seemed quieter than before, and even Sasuke could tell that she was getting tired. Her face split into a yawn, "I'm not tired, and I want to stay outside. At least let me walk." Tea complained.

He shook his head. "Too bad."

For the past two weeks, Gaara, Sasuke, and Tea did not get along very well. Tea was in bed for the first week with a fever, but after that it was all history. Sasuke was arguing with Gaara the first week about their training, and the second week Sasuke and Tea were arguing. So much good did that do. And you can guess who was tired of the fighting. "Quit it!" The pink haired kunoichi yelled.

Gaara and Sasuke looked up at her, Tea was asleep. The two boys gave Sakura an awkward stare. It was surprising that she would have yelled at the two. "Tea has been sick this whole time and what do you two do? Fight! That's it. Tomorrow we're leaving, and that's final."

**The Next Day**

Sasuke had Tea on his back as they prepared to leave. "You do realize that when she wakes up she isn't going to cooperate."

The pink haired kunoichi nodded. "Right now she needs rest, so it's needed for her to get better."

Once more their journey began with a sleeping Tea and three-tired Chunin plus one Jounin. "So, how long will it take to the next village?" Inari asked as he handed Sakura a bag full of food.

"Just a few days," replied the pink kunoichi as she took the food. "We'll be fine, and we have medicine for Tea. Yet we may have to stop more frequently than we like. As long as we complete our mission and have Tea able to walk we'll be fine. Thank you Inari for your help!" Sakura said as she ran over to her friends and waved. "When we find Naruto, we'll bring him here first thing!"

The boy nodded and waved. "Tell him I owe him something for running off!" He yelled back as he raised a fist.

Sasuke nodded. "You can have him after I deal with him!" He yelled with a smirk.

The four turned and walked out of the village. They had stopped at least two hours later to rest and try to have Tea eat. Violet eyes looked at the food dully and shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She whispered coldly.

The red haired boy narrowed his green eyes. "Just eat it! If you want to get better, or do you want this mission to be failed?"

Violet eyes looked at him. "I will finish this mission. It will be complete, even if I was half-dead and needed to finish it, I will. I don't care if I go back to Konoha almost dead, this mission will be finished." She stood as if she had never been weak or sick in her life. "We're moving."

"Tea?" Sakura asked. "Don't you want to change in your ninja suit?"

The silver haired girl nodded. "Yes." She turned away and walked near the bushes. "Sakura, do me a favor," a canteen was thrown at Sakura, "and fill this up, please."

It took only a few minutes to change. When she came out, she had on her black ninja suit with a silver side split dress over it. **(You know, the dress thingy that Sakura wears, except it's silver.)** Slightly she smirked. "This time, we don't want to stand out too much."

The two boys looked at her slightly. _Don't want to stand out huh?_ They both thought. The two looked at each other and shook their heads. "Do you have any clue how much you are standing out?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms.

The silver haired girl nodded as she pulled her headband out of her silver hair and it fell passed the middle of her back. "I realize this, I did it on purpose." She replied as she tied the headband on her arm. "This time you three…four don't want to stand out too much again." Running her fingers through her hair she put her hands on her hips. "I've got to get as much information as I need. I need you thr…four to look like guards. Then thieves and Missing Nins will come and think we have something important. Understand?"

The silver haired Nins looked at each other. "And you, I need you to hide Kakashi-sensei. Just follow us quietly and don't be seen. Understand?"

The Jounin began to protest but decided not to. It was her mission after all. _I'm starting to wonder how she got this mission in the first place…_ The Jounin thought. "How did you get this mission anyway?"

"That's my business, not yours Teach!" A smile came to her face, but disappeared quickly as her canteen was thrown at her. Catching it quickly she blinked rapidly. "Thank you Sakura…I think…" Taking a small sip, her eyes narrowed, and she turned the canteen over pouring out a red liquid. "Nice try!" Tea yelled as a line of red liquid slid down her chin.

Sasuke slightly gulped. _Why do I seem scared of her? But she seems to have a strong aura now, and she looks, almost, deadly._

A young man stepped out of the bushes holding a kunai to Sakura's neck. "Did it taste good Tea?" He asked smugly. "Remember me? I was sent to finish you off." He bursted out laughing, "And I just did! How do you like that? I just defeated you with your own canteen."

The silver haired girl shook her head. "Then why do you want her?" She asked softly. "Are you holding her captive? That's cowardly."

"Tea! Why are you giving him a lecture? Just get rid of him!" Sakura yelled as she kicked the young man and ran over to them. "What was that red liquid anyway?"

"Let me introduce myself first, I'm Kaito!" The young man told them. "I'm here to get rid of you, and I will do as Boss commanded me to." His blue eyes became dangerous, "I'll kill you Tea, and so you won't be able to complete your mission."

Violet eyes narrowed. "My mission will be complete before death. I won't die, not right now. And I won't be killed by a weakling like you." Pulling out two knives her eyes had a glint of red in them. "If I have to, I will kill you to overcome this obstacle in front of me. I will kill all that are under your _'Boss'_. They are my obstacles that I will overpass. Be prepared!" She yelled as she threw the two knives at him, pinning him to a tree. "I will not go down so easy, Kaito."

The young man nodded. "And I will not either, Tea." Dangerous green connected with bloodthirsty violet.

"Then let's start. I've got a long way to go to find him and I don't want to waste my time on you." Tea told him as she took her headband off her arm and threw it at Sasuke. "Do me a favor Sasuke, make sure it doesn't get a scratch on it."

The raven-haired young man caught it and nodded. "I promise, I won't let it get a scratch on it." He replied and put it in his pocket.

"Let's begin!" Kaito and Tea yelled as they pulled out the weapon of their choosing. "It's a fight to the death!" Kaito told Tea. "And I'll be the one to live!"

**A/N: I know, it's short. Sorry it took so long to update. I'll update sooner, I promise! Thanks for reading and R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chap! Here ya go!**

**Where are you? Or should we get over you?**

**Chapter 5: A Fight to the Death!**

There they were squaring off against each other. The only question, who would win? Three Chunnin and one Jounin watched as the two ninja prepared for a fight till death between their selves. Sakura was still trying to figure out what the red liquid was, while Gaara, Sasuke, and Kakashi watched their ally get ready for her fight. She sighed when she heard Sakura ask the same question again. "What was that red liquid?"

"It was poison." Came Tea's soft voice. "Whoever drinks it will become slightly weaker than usual. It could half your strength or take it all away if you are really weak." She smirked as she looked back at them. "But I'll win no matter what!"

Kaito laughed. "You sound just like the captive Boss took just a few years ago." He smirked mischievously. "I like you. Too bad we're enemies, we could have gotten along great."

She rolled her eyes. "Right, and I'm the first Hokage."

"That's nice." He said.

Her face became serious. "Let's began, I don't want to waste too much time on you." Tea told him while pulling out two knives. "You may think you've won by using my own canteen against me, but you're wrong."

Then the fight began. Knives were thrown and jutsus were performed, but it seemed that the two were almost equally matched. They were both panting before she brought them out. Both her hands were full with both of them. "Rasengan! Chidori!" She yelled. Two lights came from her hands, one blue and one yellow. Before they knew it she ran at him and put the two together. "Radori!"

Kaito's eyes widened when he saw the two coming at him. "Are you crazy?" He yelled when the two came at him.

She was jumping back by the time the Radori hit him. "I can't kill you yet." Tea whispered as she sat down. "I need to know something. What does your 'Boss' look like?"

The boy lie on the ground holding his side when he finally sat up and pulled off his mask revealing brown hair. Green eyes looked up at her making her flinch. "No one has ever seen his face, except him. Boss tells us to go after people who are seeking their beloved ones, but you don't know the one you really seek so why should I kill you? Boss wants to kill you his self, but I told him that you were probably too weak to survive against me."

"That's why you came here…" her voice became quiet. "Why kill people you don't know and that haven't done any harm to you? Your boss doesn't seem to be very courageous. It isn't right to take out people that are stronger than your self." Violet eyes looked away, "Some people learn the hard way when it's too late." She stood. "Thank you for your information."

Kaito sat up quickly making his wound worse. "You're…letting me…live?" He asked between harsh breaths. "I'm your enemy, and this is a fight to the death."

She shook her head. "If I killed you, then I would be the same as your boss. Except, I would end up killing someone that matched my skills." Her eyes looked into his green ones and she shook her head once more. "No more fighting."

Kaito stood up and held a kunai up. "This fight isn't finished. This is a fight to the death, and someone will die here." His green eyes narrowed. "Fight me."

"You're wounded." Tea told him. "I do not fight anyone injured."

He smirked. "We both have a handicap. You're getting weak by the minute, and I'm wounded from your…Radori? Is that what you called it?"

"I guess you're right." The bloodthirsty glint in her eyes came back. "Let's finish this." Pulling out another kunai she ran at him. Her eyes became blank and she forgot what she was doing. Tea lost her self in her thoughts. _Why fight to the death? Why fight him when he was following orders? Just stop this. Stop! No more killing! You told the Hokage you would find Naruto and defeat all obstacles that held you back from getting to your destination. I promised._

**_Flash Back_**

_Two people sat within a small room in front of the Fifth Hokage. "I'm going to give you this mission Tea. Not because you've came every day, but because you've earned it. You're a lot stronger than Kakashi, and you've trained with both Jiraya_ (sp?) _and myself. If you want, you can take your teammates and teacher along, but on one condition."_

_The silver haired girl nodded. "What's the condition Tsunade-sama?"_

"_If you take them with you," serious blue eyes became even more serious, "you must protect them with your life. Kill if you must kill, fight to the death. Every fight you have with your enemy is a fight to the death. You kill them ruthless. What ever you do Tea, kill for the sake of your teammates and your mission."_

_Another nod. "Yes ma'am."_

"_And Tea."_

"_Yes?"_

_Tsunade threw something at her. "If you can't control your blood thirst after each killing, then take that. If you must, then do something to inflict pain on your self after taking that. It might make you pass out afterwards, but it's the only way to stop it if you can't control it."_

_Tea nodded. "Thank you Tsunade-sama." She said as she bowed and then left._

**_End of flash back_**

Violet eyes widened. "No…" came a hoarse whisper from her. "What have I…What have I…No, no, no, no!" Pulling out some kind of potion she drank it quickly, but shook her head wildly when nothing happened. Pulling another kunai out she stabbed her right hand. "I'm sorry Kaito, this wasn't supposed to happen." Standing up she looked up at Sakura and then away. "Sakura, will you please show me where the river is?"

The pink kunoichi nodded. "I'll show you." Glancing at the boys she slightly narrowed her eyes, "No looking boys." She told them.

Tea looked into the water and her eyes widened when she saw all the blood on her. "Thank you." She whispered to no one in particular.

"Tsunade-sama gave you that, didn't she?" Sakura asked. "Why?"

Violet eyes looked up into green ones. "Every time I fight to the death…and I kill…I become bloodthirsty." Looking away she looked back at the water. "Tsunade-sama knew this would happen, so she gave me the potion so it could take it away. I'm sorry."

Sakura watched as she stood and left. "Wait!" She yelled to Tea. "Where are you going?"

"I've got a mission to finish. You four should go back to the village where you are safe from my blood thirst."

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short. R&R, please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you like**

**Where are you? Or should we get over you?**

**Chapter 6: Truth behind Truths**

Tea walked alone through the forest with dried blood in her hair and on her arms. _Was it smart to lie to them?_ She asked herself as she walked dead ahead with her senses on high alert. _Blood thirst, I tell them. They probably won't talk to me once they get back to the village and Tsunade-sama tells them the truth. I guess that'll be fine since I won't be anywhere near the campsite. _She winced and her hand immediately went to her side and her eyes slightly widened at the blood on her hand as she looked at it. "Great! This is a horrible mission!"

A man behind her laughed. "Why look what we have here, it's a Red Mouse."

She rolled her eyes. _Too many nicknames._ Came her first thought. "Scram."

"Like that'll happen Mouse, why don't you come with me? I have someone who wants to see you."

Turning around she smirked. "And if I don't."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Then I'll just have to drag you there now won't I. However, I don't think I have to do that. You look too smart to not accept my offer."

The man had blue eyes and blonde hair, almost like Naruto. He almost looked exactly like Naruto, except this man didn't have whisker like scars like him. _A replica…_ "I'll go with you, on one condition." Holding up a finger, she turned her attention to the forest. "Tell me who you want me to meet."

Another laugh. "Afraid I can't, Mouse. I would like to, but I have my orders."

"Take me to this person then."

**Back at the Campsite**

Gaara sat before Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. "So spit it out!" Sakura yelled. "We're getting tired of waiting for the reason she acted like that."

The red head sighed. "She is like Naruto and me, she's a vessel. Originally, there are nine demons; the ninth is the strongest and the leader. My demon is the eighth and has a great blood thirst, while Naruto's is the ninth. You can guess which one she is."

Kakashi rolled his eye. "Her blood lust was strong, so she must be the seventh. But what I've heard it that the seventh was sealed in some necklace…or something like that." He sighed. "I also heard that if anyone had the seventh sealed in them like Naruto and you, Gaara, then they wouldn't live very long. The longest they could live would be about three days…"

"But we've known Tea for over two years!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke nodded. "She's right. If Tea has the seventh in her, then how is she able to live so long? I think it's unusual."

The red head rolled his eyes. "I think you've known a lot of unusual people. For instance, you know Naruto and me, plus Tea." He crossed his arms. "You three go back to the village, I still have a mission. I have to watch that girl, so she doesn't get in to any trouble. Now go." He stood and began to walk off when Sasuke began to follow.

"I may not be much of a follower, but I'm following you. We're here to help Tea find Naruto. I don't care if she has a hunger for blood and death. I'm going to help her find him, and we're going to bring him back to Konoha." Black eyes stared into green. "Are you with us Sakura? Kakashi-sensei?"

The two nodded. "She asked us to come along to find him, and we won't abandon her." Sakura replied as she jumped up. "We'll find her together, and then we're going to go and find Naruto."

Gaara smirked. "That's nice to hear. Well, if you're coming, then come on."

**Meanwhile…**

The two were standing before an old building. "Don't worry," the man said, "it's not going to fall down anytime soon."

She sighed. "Like I'm worried about that. I think I'm more worried about blood…loss…" She wavered before being caught by the man.

"Kid?" He seemed surprised and sighed. "Maybe Kaito took a lot out of her. How is she supposed to go against Boss if she can't fight one guy alone…huh?" The man pulled out her canteen and was surprised. "I see…"

**A/N: It's short, I know. Next chapter will come as soon as possible, promise! R&R!**


End file.
